


【艺旭】莉兹与青鸟

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 一句话summary：金厉旭与金钟云彼此都认为自己是莉兹，对方是青鸟，在是否放手让对方自由上彼此纠结。日久生情，双向暗恋。补档ing❤
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 1





	【艺旭】莉兹与青鸟

00  
在始终孤独一人的少女莉兹的身边，某一天，突然出现了一位陌生的少女，两个人成为了要好的朋友，并住在了一起，但最后还是分开了，这名陌生的少女其实是青鸟的化身，最后从莉兹的身边飞走了

这是莉兹与青鸟的故事。

01  
金厉旭推开宿舍大门的时候，不是他想象的七嘴八舌的混乱。初来乍到的时候，房间里一个人也没有，他绕过堆满了玻璃杯的茶几，经纪人草草交代了他几句，关上门走了。

金厉旭把他的大箱子从门边拖进了客厅，他蹑手蹑脚的走进卧室，看了两眼，每张床上都是生活的痕迹，他退了两步，坐在行李箱上，不知道该如何是好。十七岁的金厉旭只会埋头唱歌，他坐在行李箱上晃了晃腿，行李箱再木制的地板上发出刺耳的响声，金厉旭慌忙朝里屋看了看，生怕屋里哪个在休息的未来队友骂他。

金厉旭吸了吸鼻子，他不想哭，却也不知道接下来的日子是什么样的。

“你是特哥说的，新来的吗？”金厉旭还保持这坐在行李箱上的姿势，低着头抠手指，一抬眼睛看见有人顶着头黑色的短发，盯着自己。  
“是金厉旭。”金厉旭跳下行李箱，看着当时也没比他大多少岁的金钟云，金厉旭眼底眉梢全是笑，直直的撞进金钟云的眼底。  
金厉旭日后的访谈里每每提起金钟云是组合里第一个向他伸出手的人，殊不知在金钟云眼里，金厉旭也是救他于水火，渡他于苦海的人。

金厉旭拖着他的行李箱跟着金钟云，金钟云把他领到自己的房间里，指着下面那张堆满了杂物的床，“不好意思乱了点，以后和我睡一间屋子可以吗？”  
金厉旭亮晶晶的眼睛看着金钟云，二十出头的男孩子，低哑的嗓音像大提琴一样，金厉旭迫不及待的点头，他笑起来眉眼弯弯的，甜甜的嗓音说好，“谢谢钟云哥。”  
“有什么好谢的。”金钟云自己有一个和金厉旭同岁的弟弟，他习惯性的揉了揉金厉旭稍长的头发，柔软的发丝蹭在他的手里，他觉得自己该多说几句，话到嘴边却也没有再说，只是让金厉旭快点收拾，等其他人练习回来再说。

金钟云又翻回床上去睡觉，留给金厉旭一个毛茸茸的后脑勺，金厉旭把床上堆得杂物清理干净，一屁股坐在床上发呆，金钟云不和他说话，他也不敢凑上去打扰他，他一个人坐在床上，掐着时间想着剩下的人什么时候回来。

“呀，金钟云你人呢，敲了半天门了也不来开门。”金厉旭在床上靠着栏杆快要睡着了，就听到门被推开的声音。  
“钟云哥呢？唉这边怎么坐了个小孩？”跟上来的人走进屋子，走到金厉旭的面前，金厉旭脑子发着懵，下意识的站起来鞠躬，“我是金厉旭，是新来的。”他保持了一会鞠躬的姿势，抬起头的时候看到站在最前面的男孩子盯着他笑，“呀，你对每个人都要鞠躬吗？”  
金厉旭眨了眨眼睛，不知所措的看着他。“希澈哥，别欺负他了，等会哭了怎么办。”金钟云从床上坐起来，爬下来搂了搂金厉旭的肩膀，“厉旭，别听他乱说，他嘴就这样。”  
“钟云哥……？”金厉旭猝不及防的被金钟云拉进怀里，“李赫宰，你也不比人家大多少，不要随便叫小朋友。”金钟云烦躁的揉了揉头发，自从几个人进了门，几张嘴对着他讲话。  
“呀钟云哥，我不是你最喜欢的弟弟了吗。”李东海的小脑袋从李赫宰身后钻出来，飞扑着朝金钟云跑过来。  
“那这个弟弟给你带吧，也体验一下当哥哥的感觉。”金钟云拉着金厉旭躲开了李东海张牙舞爪的拥抱，看着李东海撅起来的嘴笑了两声，对金厉旭说，“别当真，以后跟着我练习吧。”

金钟云把七嘴八舌的成员们都赶出门，各自送回房间之后，看着金厉旭还站在屋子中间，低着头不知道在想什么，金钟云走过去看了他一眼，问他，“在想什么？”  
“特哥，是不是，不喜欢我啊？”金厉旭抬起眼睛，看着金钟云。  
“厉旭啊。”金钟云在他面前站定，想了想只拍了拍他的肩，“好好练习，都会过去的。”

二十一岁的金钟云不知道该用什么样的方式去安慰十八岁的金厉旭，他看着金厉旭亮晶晶的眼眸子，他想，是金厉旭的话，一定没问题。不管是空降组合也好，还是作为主唱也好。在往后的十几年的岁月里，金钟云也同样认为。

身为主唱，金厉旭的到来让本就是大型组合的团增加了更多的不确定性，金钟云也迷茫过，朴正洙对金厉旭的一言不发，金希澈不着调的话里都是刀子，他看着低着头的金厉旭，却只想上去给他个拥抱。他轻轻的给金厉旭拥抱，让他别把大家的话放在心上，只管埋头练习就行了。

金厉旭看着金钟云的眼神里满满的都是溢出来的信任，他跟着金钟云去练习，唱歌也好，还有他们俩都不擅长的舞蹈，金厉旭仿佛认准了金钟云，金钟云也带着他走，溜出去买吃的也会想着给金厉旭留一份。

“钟云哥，我们真的能出道吗。”金厉旭躺在练习室的地上，看金钟云还对着镜子练舞，他汗湿的头发全黏在额头上，气都喘不匀。  
金钟云撩了撩自己额头前的刘海，自上而下看着躺在地上的金厉旭，一起一伏的胸膛，眼睛已经要闭上了还硬撑着看着他。  
“走吧厉旭，别躺在地上，一身汗。”他把金厉旭从地上拉起来，白色的灯光在凌晨的夜里无比苍白，金厉旭靠在金钟云的肩膀上，由着他把外套给自己套上，锁了门又拉着自己的手腕往外走。

后来金厉旭不太记得他们出道前到底在练习室多少次待到深夜，他只记得金钟云端来的热水里加了蜂蜜，那股甜滋滋的味道一直留在他心里，在往后的十几年里也没有散去。

02  
金厉旭不喜欢和李赫宰他们一起每天凑在一起看电影，也不喜欢跑健身房，喜欢一个人坐在宿舍发呆，金钟云怕他一个人在宿舍闷得慌，问他喜欢什么，金厉旭就睁着他那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着金钟云，说，现在就很好啊。

对金厉旭来说现在就很好，有盼头，有喜欢的哥哥，还有刚来的小亲故。

后来金钟云开始给他买书看，各种各样的绘本，从小王子到彼得兔，金希澈嘲笑他就像养了个宝贝，金钟云说我们灵九宝贝喜欢什么我都给他买。

金厉旭长大了，跟在金钟云的身后，从在舞台上犯了个小错误被李赫宰骂的哭鼻子，到组合里的绝对主唱，金厉旭还是那个喜欢黏在金钟云身后的小孩，他喜欢从背后抱着金钟云撒娇，像只小猫咪一样黏着金钟云。金钟云很多睡不着的晚上，金厉旭揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛爬上他的床，抱着金钟云说陪他一起睡觉。

金钟云入伍前送了金厉旭一本绘本，莉兹与青鸟。长大之后金钟云很少送金厉旭绘本了，从金钟云手中又收到绘本的时候金厉旭愣了一下，他三下两下拆了开来，问金钟云要不要一起看。  
金钟云搬了把椅子坐在金厉旭的隔壁，他看着金厉旭翻绘本。  
“好像我们啊。”金厉旭翻完转过头看金钟云，“空降组合的我，还有向我伸出手的你，真的好像啊钟云哥。”  
金厉旭的眼底亮晶晶的，扑上去抱住金钟云，说，“最喜欢钟云哥啦。”

是什么时候开始改变的呢，金厉旭也不懂，他习惯于在金钟云面前把喜欢的情绪藏得好好的，藏在给金钟云的背后抱里，藏在他喂给金钟云的烤肉里，也藏在一个房间同床共枕却又相安无事的每一个清晨里。金厉旭把他的喜欢藏在心里，不见光也不生根发芽，到了夜深人静的时候拿出来看一看，擦一擦灰尘。

金钟云入伍前，金厉旭没有去送他，金厉旭只记得舞台上的拥抱，他用尽全力的拥抱金钟云，金钟云害怕退伍回来之后粉丝的遗忘市场的遗忘，金厉旭害怕退伍回来金钟云会把他忘了，金厉旭的自信从来只在唱歌上，在金钟云面前他从来没有自信，金钟云送他绘本，他就像莉兹一样，不舍得放开金钟云，不舍得放开他的青鸟，他珍惜每个能和金钟云在一起的日子，仰慕也好，喜欢也好，他在日久见人心的相处里一点一点的沦陷，有时候他能抽离出来，有时候他又分不清现实和梦境，他朝金钟云撒娇，朝金钟云要一个拥抱，金钟云的所有他都要珍藏，为了日后能放心的放飞他的青鸟。

金钟云入伍前的最后一场演唱会，金厉旭唱着我爱你拥抱金钟云，仿佛用掉他全身的力气去拥抱金钟云，他把对金钟云所有的感情藏在了日复一日的拥抱里，也同样藏进了这最后一个拥抱里，金厉旭闭上眼睛，看到了他初来乍到金钟云带着他去练习室，出道后他和金钟云挤在录音室里一起练歌，彼此的乐谱上画满了涂鸦，金厉旭的爱藏在歌曲里，他不敢去回应金钟云的音乐，也同样不敢在音乐里放太多属于他自己的感情。

后来金钟云退伍了，发了自己的solo专，金厉旭去探班，他从背后拥抱金钟云的时候，把暌违一年半的感情都埋在拥抱里，他抱着金钟云蹭了蹭他的后背，他感觉到闪光灯在拍，还是把头埋在他后背。  
“厉旭啊，怎么这么爱撒娇。”等来探班的记者走了，金钟云揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋，笑着又掐了一把他肉乎乎的小脸。  
“想哥了，就来了。”金厉旭扑进金钟云的怀里蹭了蹭，搂住金钟云的腰，“我来探班哥不开心嘛。”  
“大冷天的，冷不冷啊。”金钟云把金厉旭从怀里拎出来，他拉着金厉旭的手腕带着他往室内走。  
金钟云体热，冬天手掌心也是温热的，他牵着金厉旭被风吹凉的手腕，金厉旭偏过头看金钟云，从小到大他好像一直在抬头看金钟云，

如果可以，他也愿意在冷风里，和金钟云一起长长久久的走下去。

03  
金厉旭入伍得一波三折，出了事之后，除了必须要出现得场合，他就呆在仁川不出门，不去首尔，也不去见金钟云，金钟云发来得消息已读不回，金钟真打来得电话他也掐了不接。金厉旭自觉自己没吃过太多得苦，他们得苦太过集中又太过类似，在出道早期得时候仿佛把所有都经历了。组合风雨飘摇得时候金钟云把他挡在身后，说他习惯了也好，说他不愿意面对金钟云也好，他躲回了家，也不要金钟云来见他。

最后是曺圭贤趁金厉旭回来宿舍拿东西的时候，给金钟云打了电话。金厉旭戴着顶白色的帽子，带着口罩，拎着包一转头看着面色不善的金钟云站在宿舍客厅里。金厉旭下意识抬头去找曺圭贤，就听到门口传来的关门声。

“在躲我吗？”最后还是金钟云开了口，他看着金厉旭又低着头，金钟云从来都拿金厉旭没有办法，更小一点的时候是，现在也是，金厉旭从一个跟在他身后得小男孩，成长到可以一个人在舞台上唱歌得绝对主唱，在金厉旭面前他从来一点办法都没有，金厉旭撇撇嘴他就能去搂肩膀，金厉旭掉一滴眼泪他就把人摁进怀里擦眼泪，金钟云看不得金厉旭一点点得难过，“厉旭在想什么呢？”金钟云把金厉旭的包接过去放在客厅的茶几上，他牵着金厉旭的手腕，拉着他在沙发上坐下，“或者说，厉旭想怎么样呢？”

金厉旭垂着手腕，被金钟云拉着，他不敢抬眼去看金钟云，胸口仿佛有一直青鸟，马上要冲破胸膛，从他的喉咙里飞出来，他强迫自己转过头，看着金钟云，他眼底红了一片，所有话都卡在喉咙里呼之欲出，金厉旭却不敢说出口。

金厉旭甩开金钟云握着他的手腕，他看见金钟云眼底一闪而过的阴郁，金厉旭说不出话，他知道金钟云不会逼他，也不会对他生气，金厉旭心里说不出来的话，也无法将他的心情传达给金钟云，他的眼泪掉下来也只是在那一瞬间。

金钟云看着金厉旭吸鼻子，他把金厉旭抱进怀里，金厉旭的脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，他的衣服被金厉旭落下来的泪水打湿，他摸了摸金厉旭毛茸茸的脑袋，在金厉旭的耳边说，“不想说就别说了，哥不问了。”

金厉旭哭的打嗝，他摇了摇头，脸颊在金钟云的肩膀上蹭，带着哭腔和金钟云道歉，金钟云搂住他的肩膀，抬头看着宿舍天花板的吊灯，金钟云不知道他们是怎么走到这一步的，什么时候从无话不说到了话到嘴边也说不出口。金厉旭的眼泪隔着布料渗透到皮肤上，他除了把金厉旭搂住之外，再也没有能说出口的话。

金钟云想问清楚，金厉旭到底在想什么，推迟入伍不是他的错，金钟云仿佛在迷雾里走迷宫，金厉旭把自己锁在爱丽丝的仙境了，金钟云在外围绕了三圈也摸不到金厉旭哪怕一点点的真心，金钟云也想过算了，他和金厉旭就这样不明不白的纠缠下去，总有一天会有答案的，他也舍不得看金厉旭解开他们间的绳索，他只想把金厉旭留在身边。

金厉旭哭累了抱着金钟云的肩膀睡着了，金钟云给他盖了条毯子，把客厅的灯关了，站在门口想了想，抬手给曺圭贤打了电话。曺圭贤在公司大楼里坐到发霉，金钟云一通电话打来他关了练习室的大门就往家跑，等他摁开宿舍的大门就看到黑漆漆的客厅，门口站了一个金钟云。

“哥你是要吓死我吗。”曺圭贤刚要伸手去开灯，就被金钟云一把拍了下来。  
“厉旭睡着了。”金钟云摁开手机屏幕给曺圭贤打了个光，指了指客厅沙发上那一小团。  
“那我叫经纪人来送哥回家？”曺圭贤不知道他这个哥哥肚子里打着什么算盘，脱了鞋往里走，准备回自己的屋里打游戏。  
“圭贤，我们谈谈吧。”

04  
“所以哥是觉得，厉旭躲着你是因为，不喜欢你了？”曺圭贤听金钟云讲完，得知他们今天一点没谈开，反而是金厉旭哭累了睡着了。  
“圭贤，你是他的亲故，你怎么想的啊。”金钟云靠在曺圭贤的衣柜上，看着盘着腿坐在床上的曺圭贤。  
“我看，厉旭和哥都是傻瓜。”曺圭贤没用敬语，他扔下手机看着金钟云说。“哥入伍的时候，厉旭没去送，他一个人在宿舍里呆着，钟云哥也没有特地来找他，后来演唱会，SM Town，厉旭说了那么多次最喜欢哥，他等哥你回来。”曺圭贤停了一下，“哥，你让他等了够久了，你怎么还能再等着他给你答案呢？”

金钟云没有立刻回答曺圭贤，他愣了一下说，“厉旭有你，还有那么多哥哥，也有很多弟弟，他真的还在等我吗。”金钟云烦躁的揉了揉头发，“金厉旭真的还在等我吗？”

金厉旭闷在家里的这些天，金钟云又去书店买了一本利兹与青鸟，他们刚当练习生时一起看的童话绘本，后来他们出道了，金厉旭又有了很多别的童话绘本，莉兹与青鸟就被他压在书桌的最下层。金钟云还是最喜欢利兹与青鸟的故事，孤零零的少女莉兹与青鸟的故事，就像当年，孤零零的他与他的青鸟，金厉旭的故事。

“圭贤，我是不是该放飞我的青鸟？”金钟云回过神来，他脱口而出问曺圭贤，当下甚至没考虑过曺圭贤是否看过那个故事。  
“钟云哥，你到底在想什么啊。”曺圭贤气的要从床上跳起来，“他有那么多哥哥，有我这个好亲故，有那么多弟弟，他缺的是哥哥或者弟弟吗？金钟云，他缺得是你啊金钟云。”曺圭贤在房间里转了一圈，“金厉旭怎么就喜欢上你这个木头了，钟云哥，你好好想想，谁是青鸟，谁是莉兹啊。”

“你是说，我是青鸟，厉旭是莉兹？”金钟云终于找回了他的声带，他难以置信的看着曺圭贤，他转头朝黑漆漆的客厅望去，只听见门口传来的关门声。  
“钟云哥，不要再让他等了。”曺圭贤觉得自己费劲了口舌，为了哥哥和自己亲故的别扭，日后一定要坑金希澈几瓶酒当辛苦费，“莉兹放走青鸟是她的行为，不是他的心情啊钟云哥，多看看我们厉旭吧。”  
“他，这个时间回仁川？”金钟云抓了外套摁开客厅的灯，穿上鞋就要走。  
“哥今晚再宿舍睡吧，冷静冷静。”曺圭贤摁灭了手机，金希澈的信息还停在手机显示屏上，让他拦住金钟云别让他去找金厉旭。

“说说吧，和钟云怎么了。”金希澈给金厉旭倒了杯热水，看着他抱着杯子坐在自家沙发上，眼睛哭的又红又肿，“要不要拿热水袋给你敷一下，明天眼睛肯定要肿了。”  
“希澈哥，是不是我做错了啊。”金厉旭抱紧手中的水杯，贴上脸颊，热水的温度透过玻璃杯传到哭红的脸颊上，金厉旭抬头去看金希澈，眼睛里湿漉漉的，“我说不出来，我也做不到把青鸟放飞，我想把钟云哥留下来。”  
“把青鸟放走了，等他再回来看你不就行了。”金希澈也坐在沙发上，伸手搂住金厉旭，他们最懂事也最年轻的弟弟，金希澈对金厉旭总是愧疚的，从刚来的时候和他讲话带刺，再到后来弟弟们一个接一个的出事，朴正洙倒下了他要撑着队伍不散，金厉旭一直是懂事的，他不争不吵也不闹，会在宿舍给他们煮醒酒汤，在下了行程的深夜给他们端热水，金希澈对金厉旭的满心亏欠。  
“可是希澈哥，我不甘心啊，钟云哥能不能只留在我身边。”金厉旭清亮的声音里带了些哭腔。

金希澈转过身抱了抱金厉旭，金厉旭和金钟云的事情他一直看在眼里，朴正洙没有空顾及他们俩，金希澈一直看着金厉旭，看着他看向金钟云的眼神从依赖崇拜到带着爱意和占有欲，他也看着金厉旭一直在挣扎，从金钟云入伍，再到金钟云solo，金厉旭的挣扎他都看在眼里，金希澈想过要不要点醒金厉旭，又觉得不管怎么做对金厉旭来说都太残忍了。

“厉旭，没想过和他说清楚吗？”金希澈把金厉旭的头抬起来，帮他把眼角的眼泪擦干。  
“二十岁的时候，喜欢他给我买一个生日蛋糕，二十六的时候，喜欢他给我买一本绘本，三十岁的时候，喜欢他给我写一首歌。”金厉旭过去抱住金希澈，“现在想让他喜欢我，别离开我。”

十八岁的喜欢是想缠着金钟云和他去练习室练他俩怎么也学不会的舞蹈，二十六岁的喜欢是金钟云入伍前他们在台上的拥抱，三十岁的喜欢是金厉旭入伍前夕怎么也说不出口的爱意，金厉旭和金钟云纠缠了十二年，彼此较劲了十二年，金厉旭舍不得，也不愿意将他的青鸟放回天空。

“厉旭，如果钟云也是这么认为的呢。”金希澈拍了拍还把头埋在他怀里装鸵鸟的金厉旭，“如果钟云也觉得，你是青鸟，他是莉兹呢？”  
“钟云哥？为什么？”金厉旭闷闷的声音从金希澈胸口传出来，“钟云哥歌唱得好，喜欢他的人也多。”金厉旭抬起头看金希澈，“我什么都没有呀。”  
金希澈对着小忙内的脑袋敲了敲，“你也有粉丝，唱的也不比他差，你还有这么多哥哥，你怎么不说？”  
“不一样嘛。”金厉旭捂着额头和金希澈黏糊糊的撒娇，他靠在金希澈的肩上，“钟云哥，会舍不得我吗。”  
“灵九啊，你有没有想过。”金希澈把他从肩头捞起来，“你长大了，不像以前那样粘着他，有自己的弟弟，也有很多亲故，他觉得和你没有以前亲了。”  
“可是钟云哥，是不一样的啊。”金厉旭又捂着脑袋，“有了很多亲故，就像后来有了圭圭，还有很多哥哥，可是钟云哥还是钟云哥啊。”  
“厉旭，音乐中有许多没有办法用音符去填满的空间，要把曲子里流动的感情，更多的去倾诉。”金希澈搂着金厉旭的肩膀，“还记得吗，我们练习生的时候上的声乐课。”

“厉旭，勇敢一点，不要再等了，如果说不出来，就唱给金钟云听，小王子也好，肥皂泡也好，勇敢一点，金厉旭。”

金厉旭做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里有小王子，有莉兹，有她的青鸟，还有金钟云。

05  
金厉旭入伍前的最后一次聚会，金希澈几乎把宿舍里曺圭贤的存货搬空了，他有心要给金厉旭灌酒，一杯接一杯的往金厉旭的酒杯里倒酒。金厉旭说不好他是高兴还是不高兴，他在金希澈家过了夜之后，还是没有回宿舍去找金钟云，之后他开始照常接金钟云的电话，回金钟云的消息，他们俩之间的那一夜仿佛没有发生过，他不主动提，金钟云也当不知道。

金厉旭举着酒杯和金希澈开玩笑，他就坐在金钟云的身边，抬起眼皮看喝的七七八八的哥哥，金希澈搭着他的肩膀说着不着调的笑话，曺圭贤还在给他的酒杯里倒酒。金钟云的眼刀子已经飞到曺圭贤脸上了，曺圭贤耸了耸肩，朝着金希澈努了努嘴，大有一副我有靠山不怕你的模样。

金钟云在金厉旭喝到不知道多少杯的时候，脸上酡红一片，他在笑着，眼底却是冷的，金钟云一口气叹也不是，不叹也不是，他捂着金厉旭的被子，让他别喝了。  
“钟云哥，一年半不见，你会不会忘了我。”金厉旭从金希澈的手臂里钻出来，往金钟云怀里蹭，“钟云哥，不要放我走好不好。”金厉旭摔掉手上的杯子，搂住金钟云的脖子往他腿上坐，“钟云哥，莉兹与青鸟，我没忘，多少本绘本，都没有莉兹与青鸟重要。”金厉旭的脸颊蹭着金钟云的肩膀，他搂着金钟云的脖子，带着酒气的炙热的呼吸打在他脖颈上。

金希澈和曺圭贤看着金厉旭黏糊糊的蹭到金钟云的身上，彼此交换了个眼神，把已经在一边喝的划拳的李赫宰申东熙拉起来，左手抗一个右手拉一个，全部从宿舍里拉走了。  
金希澈在关门前，转过头对金钟云说，“好好哄哄他，别让他再等了。”说完金希澈把门关上，把金厉旭交给金钟云。

“钟云哥，希澈哥说，要我学会表达我的爱。”金厉旭话都说不利索，拿短短的头发去蹭金钟云，“他说，小王子也好，肥皂泡也好，让我好好和你说。”  
金钟云一手搂着金厉旭的腰不让他掉下去，一边伸腿托住金厉旭的屁股，他问金厉旭，“厉旭，我不会放你走的，你要想清楚，我永远不会放你走的，我要你留在我身边，唱我写的歌，唱我们的歌，在舞台上和我一起唱歌。”

金厉旭入伍前的最后一个晚上，他趴在金钟云的怀里不着调的唱肥皂泡，撒娇让金钟云背他回家，经纪人的电话一个接一个的来，金钟云通通摁掉，金厉旭趴在他的背上，一口一个钟云哥我喜欢你，他趴在金钟云的背上，嘴里还带着酒气，“钟云哥，我要去军队了。”  
“那我就等你回来。”金钟云听见金厉旭闷闷不乐的声音，“我替你唱小王子，替你记住莉兹与青鸟的故事。”

“我要钟云哥永远留在我身边。”  
“好。”  
“我要是钟云哥永远的第一顺位。”  
“当然。”  
“我还是曺圭贤还是希澈哥？”  
“灵九宝贝。”  
“我要钟云哥永远喜欢我。”  
“好。”

“厉旭啊，飞吧，我会等你回来的。”

06  
在初来乍到的男孩金厉旭的身边，某一天，突然出现了一位陌生人，两个人成为了要好的朋友，并住在了一起。在经历过短暂的分别之后，金厉旭和金钟云不会再有分离。

END


End file.
